citadellionfandomcom-20200213-history
House Rules
This Page goes over Rules, Expectations, and other Policies set forth by your Gracious DM. Any questions can be taken to him. Please review this page before each session. The Tenets Of This Campaign # This Roleplay is going to have Puzzles. Be prepared for your mind to mush. # This story has rich lore, and most of it is presented before we start so there are little exposition monologues. More is coming but you will do well to study what is already present. # Some mobs are meant to be eviscerated. # Other mobs are meant to force a particular move or action. Tank and spank isn't gunna always fly. # No mission is straightforward. Thus, no mission has one ending. # Roleplay and combat have a balance. We will work to strike that balance. # You might need to search for items in this campaign in order to progress. # Magic items will bestowed upon you. Maybe practical, others not. the fun is figuring out how they can be used to horrify your DM. # Don't be stupid. You COULD die if you stand in the stupid. # If you do die, trust your DM. Don't Fight him. He has...plans. # Your backstories form who you are at the start of this campaign. But don't be surprised if it deviates over the course of playing. # That said, do not forget the content of your backstory. The DM has plans to involve it ,and if you forget...its gunna be awkward as fuck. # Lawful Campaign, who is she? # Evils going to be lurking. Everywhere. # But There is going to a lot of balanced choices, regardless of good/evil. # Apparently, ya'll want your DM to be a comedian. This requires...some serious thought. # No over the top Graphic Beheadings or Giving Headings. Roleplay Rules # Character Voices are not required, but fun. # No Metagaming. The only exception to this rule is when planning group strategy, though this should be justifiable In-Character as well. # Please distinguish to your DM when you are speaking in or out of character. This can be as simple as saying , "Hey, OOC real fast..." Or "I say IC..." # Don't talk over one another unless the scene dictates interruption. You'll have your chance. # If your ideas are not being heard, it happens. Send your Dm a discord, and he'll try to more directly include you. # I will be giving out inspiration in this campaign. So get creative. Combat and Dice Rules # Roll both attack and damage die together. It'll save precious seconds of time, and we can nullify the damage if your attack failed. # Honor system on dice rolls. I trust ya'll to not straight up make numbers. That said, I reserve my right as DM to fudge rolls. # Any dice that rolls off the table, gets stuck in a corner, or falls between two numbers should be re-rolled. # Inspiration can be rolled AFTER a roll, not just before. # Don't expect me to tell HP, or Armor class of enemies. # Familiars behave exactly like the spell dictates. They cannot attack, but can do all the touch spell stuff. # I will tell you if you have advantage or disadvantage. You are of course, welcome to justify a case of it, but you must respect the DM's ultimate decision. # As per optional DM rules, you are allowed to take the ''Disarm, Climb a Creature, Mark, Overrun/Tumble, and Shove Aside ''actions/bonus actions on your turn in initiative. # Any non-familiar pets or creatures can be commanded to attack as your bonus action on your turn. Other Policies and Expectations # Everyone's Say matters. # Respect pronouns of both characters and players. # Trust your Dm. A Little. # Questions are welcome, just don't interrupt.